A Class Act
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: Dimitry embodies the inspiring teacher cliché, but nobody's complaining


**Inspired by askdimitry on tumblr, who posted about Dimitry being an English teacher.**

* * *

Despite Lysander's tendency to forget about homework and the timing of classes, there's one class whose assignments he never allows slip from his mind.

Mr. Sinnett's Monday morning classes are a godsend. The beginning of a whole new week is never anticipated with pleasure, but having English class first thing eases Lysander back into routine and gives him a reason not to dread the alarm clock going off in the morning. And for the most part, even the more troublesome members of his class seem to agree with him, showing up every Monday without much fuss. Castiel too, is rarely truant.

It's not hard to see why his class is so beloved. Mr. Sinnett's style of teaching is stern but fair. While he's more than capable of dishing out a deserved detention now and then, he generally prefers to go off on a tangent, discussing a book he feels might resonate with his class. When he speaks on period literature, he speaks with authority, he knows the material so thoroughly he might as well have lived it.

They've been reading Dracula as a class and it seems to be going down well, though much of the collective enjoyment may stem from certain students' attempts at scaring the others during particularly suspenseful moments in the novel; Kentin's been sitting in the back row after one too many frights from Armin.

They finish up reading the book in class that day with a bit of moderate disappointment from some who hoped for an inconclusive ending; one with room for a sequel in which the vampire could run loose once more. But the Dracula journey is not completely over and Mr. Sinnett assigns homework. There are a few groans at some of the more difficult analytical questions, but to Lysander every opportunity to put his thoughts into words on a page is a welcome one.

Lysander's perception of time speeds on fast-forward in English class, and soon the bell rings dismissing them. The class departs, some more hurried than others, while Lysander waits for his chance to speak to Mr. Sinnett.

The class gradually empties until there's no one left but Lysander. Mr. Sinnett barely seems to register his presence, engrossed in whatever work he's correcting at his desk, but he speaks up anyway, "How can I help you Lysander, is there an issue with the homework ?"

"No Mr. Sinnett," Lysander begins, approaching the desk, "actually I was hoping I could talk to you about colleges."

Mr. Sinnett abandons his corrections and looks up at Lysander with the sort of slight smile that a father might reserve for his favourite son. "Please Lysander, we're outside of class now, you're welcome to call me Dimitry."

It occurs to Lysander as he's pulling a chair up to the desk that they're technically still in class, but it's probably for the best that he doesn't argue semantics with an English teacher.

"Now," Dimitry says, popping his red corrector pen into a holder beside him, "Tell me what's on your mind." He doesn't ask if Lysander has a preferred college or whether or not he's chosen his field of study, he leans back and listens.

"I've been thinking about what I'll do once I've finished up in Sweet Amoris High and I've decided that I want to go on to study English."

Lysander doesn't go into any greater detail for the time being and Dimitry takes it as his cue to react. The corners of his eyes wrinkle with the lightest of smiles. "I can't think of anything you'd be more suited to. "

Lysander seems pleased. He looks grateful in that understated way all his expressions appear. "Thank you. I haven't settled on a college yet but I wanted to let you know." Lysander may be good with words but he has a habit of keeping his cards close to his chest, and he doesn't tell Dimitry entirely what he's thinking. Perhaps avoiding an overly-sentimental gesture, he neglects to tell Dimitry that he'd been instrumental in making his decision. Dimitry's enthusiasm, his infectious passion for his work, reaffirmed the answer to every choice Lysander needed to make about his future.

"Any college would be lucky to have you as a student, Lysander," Dimitry says, rising from behind his desk. The conversation could easily continue for a while yet, but he has another class to teach and Mrs. Shermansky will have his head if he keeps the next students waiting in the hallway any longer. "If you have any questions about English courses in any of the nearby colleges, don't hesitate to let me know. I'd be more than happy to help you with anything you need."

"Thank you," Lysander says, returning his chair to its original spot behind one of the students' desks, "I'd really like to hear your opinion once I've narrowed down my choices."

Lysander moves to leave the class and go onwards towards Mr. Faraize's History lesson, but he lingers in the doorway. Betraying all earlier intentions and the common sense that he shouldn't appear too emotionally attached, he speaks up. "I just wanted to say, Dimitry, that I probably wouldn't have made this decision without you. Your classes really left an impact. Thanks."

Dimitry allows Lysander to exit without comment, and while his next class staggers in he gives himself a moment to reflect on his students, both past and present. Having taught for as long as he has, you can't put a name to every face and some students are inevitably forgotten. But there have always been a few who remained at the forefront of his mind, the ones who Dimitry believed who would go far in life and then went on to succeed.

Lysander, Dimitry thinks, will be one such student.


End file.
